the_republic_of_turkelefandomcom-20200214-history
Megan Jones
'Megan Lorraine Jones '''was a Turklandic women who spent most of her life in Dawes. In the early 1990's, her family (including Claudia and Charles Jones) moved to Brickton, where Megan got a job for the Highways Agency. In 2011 a movie was created by Dave Houston, and called UNSOLVED: Megan Jones. The movie was about the rumours and lies of her life, created by her now deceased, psychopath father, Charles. Megan was often seen around Cropston and Vauxhall with her boyfriend, Frankie Newton. In 2012 Megan was hired for the Police Nationale in Vauxhall, she was seen helping during the Kate Spears suicide attempt in October 2012. Her life went quiet after this, it was rumoured she would marry Frankie in 2014, however killed herself just a year later. Early life There isn't too much information about Megan's youth, however it's known that she studied at Dawes Elementary School. Megan finished school in the late 1980s with low grades, therefore she went without a job until the 1990s. She was the only daughter to parents Claudia and Charles Jones. In 2011, Megan came out with a statement mentioning how she was mentally, and physically bullied, and mistreated by her father, Charles. Some of this mistreatment is shown in the start of the 2011 film UNSOLVED: Megan Jones. Occupation ''see also: Highways Agency and Police Nationale Despite not doing well in her education, Megan was hired for the Highways Agency in the early 1990's during their hiring spree. Fake rumours were commonly spread about Megan, which she has denied all. Some of which include murdering boyfriends and planting explosives in one of the offices. In 2010 Megan quit her job at the Highways Agency and went in to hiding in Greece. In 2012, Megan was hired for the Police Nationale in Vauxhall as a standard officer. Megan was secretly training since she came back to 2011 to be a police officer, but never told the media. Photos have shown that Megan assisted during the Kate Spears suicide attempt in West Vauxhall, October 2012. Hoax life and Death In 2010, Megan's father Charles Jones 'faked' the death of both Megan and himself in a sick car disaster in Dawes. It's now proven the two 'bodies' in the car, were in fact fake, and witnesses even reported that no one was driving the car, but it looked like it was controlled. Megan said to the public in 2011 that her father treated her horribly as a child, of all 4 children in her family, she was the worst treated. Megan told the media in a statement in 2011 "In the Summer months of 2010, before my 'fake death', Charles was threatening to murder me, so I quickly ran away from Turkelé and hid on the Greek island of Rhodes. When I heard of the news of the 'fake crash' I was furious! I saw in September 2011 that a film around my life was to be released, however that the life I was portrayed as wasn't even mine! It was all them horrible lies Charles and his brother made of me! Just a few days after it was released I called up Dave Houston to meet in McDonald's, and secretly revealed my identity to him, and the President". Charles Jones was murdered by his own son in 2012, but the police chose not to react due to the nature of Charles Jones psychotic behaviour. Coincidently, Megan commited suicide on April 29th 2015, by jumping off an apartment in Vauxhall. She survived the fall, however later died in hospital. She reportedly said to police before jumping that she was doing it because "all her friends had died" (in reference to Jacob and Laura), but her father Charles ruined her life. Her family had also all been killed in some way, and the only remaining family member was her mother, Claudia Jones. Megan was buried in May 2015 in Filetown. Trivia Megan hid in the Greek island 'Rhodes' for a year to escape psycho father, Charles Jones. Megan had 3 brothers, John, Pascal and Charlie. All three died, or were murdered between 2011 - 2015. Megan had a film made about her 'fake' rumoured life in 2011 (UNSOLVED: Megan Jones). Megan committed suicide on April 29 2015, causing anger across Turkele. Category:Important People Category:Crime Category:Deceased People